


Unforgettable

by Alboribo



Series: Unforgettable [1]
Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alboribo/pseuds/Alboribo
Summary: Please accept my apologies For the mistakes you gonna see, English is not my mother language. But still feel free to tell me. Also keep in mind that for this fic Tom grew up at different city somewhere in England then the mover to London to study.





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> Please accept my apologies For the mistakes you gonna see, English is not my mother language. But still feel free to tell me. Also keep in mind that for this fic Tom grew up at different city somewhere in England then the mover to London to study.

“Don’t stare at him. Now start walking, don’t forget the smile. And don’t stumble. Don’t stumble.”

Those words echoed in your 14 years old mind while you were walking towards the altar, throwing white petals everywhere. Next to you was walking a boy with curly brown hair and chocolate eyes. Same as you he was holding a basket with rose petals. You were chosen to be the groomsman and bridesmaid because you were the bride’s little sister and he was cousin of the groom. 

You felt all the eyes on you. Your mouth was dry, your hands sweaty and right at that moment your eyes met the red carpet you were walking on. First you didn’t realize what happened but the next moment a hand helped you to get up.

“Are you all right? You didn’t hurt yourself, right?” His whisper tickled your ear. He was a head taller so you had to tilt your head up to look him in the eyes felt so embarrassed but their brown color gave you confidence telling you everything is fine. 

“Huh? No I’m okay. Thanks for the help” you have him a shy smile as you slicked your white dress. 

When you reached the altar each one of you took your seats as the red carpet separated you. You were sitting next to your parents. He was sitting next to his. The wedding march started playing and everyone stood up. 

It was the first time you saw your sister wearing white. Light shined from and around her. You traced her while she was walking towards the altar, stepping on the rose petals you had thrown. Then your eyes focused on the boy’s face. Actually it was his smile that you captured in your mind. And you would never forget that smile. 

Several hours later you were eating the most tasty cake in the whole universe. The DJ announced the last dance so everyone went to the dancing floor and you were left with the other small kids. You saw in front of you new piece of cake and wondered if you can put it all in your mouth. No one was watching you so why not. Right when you succeeded you saw that the kids were staring at you. No, not at you, behind you. You turned your head and saw the red face of the boy who was walking with you toward the altar. 

“Hey!” You swallowed the cake, your eyes with interest flit across his face. 

“Um hi. I’m Tom. I’m the broom’s cousin. And... um I was wondering if you wanna dance with me?” He ran his fingers through his hair, giving you a shy but still encouraging smile. 

“Yeah. Sure.” You took his hand leading you to the dance floor. As the slow song started you came closer to him, kinda hugged him and places your head on his shoulder. You were staying like that for straight 3 minuets, breathing in his scent. You noticed that everyone was looking at you again and smiling.

Ohh it’s not that big deal, right? 

••• 10 YEARS LATER •••

It was around 10 pm when you entered the market. You were wearing your ‘home’ clothes - simple grey trousers, black sport shoes and long black T-shirt with red letters “Looking for my Will for life in the upside down”. You paused your Stranger Things marathon because you ate the rest of the ice cream, so you quickly put your shoes on and went to the nearest market. 

You find your way to the fridge with the ice cream. You looked through the window, saw your favorite flavor and opened the door. As you reached the ice cream another hand from the other site grabbed it. You turned your head facing curls and brown eyes. 

“Excuse me! I saw it first!” His chocolate eyes showed amusement but his voice was calm. Your hands still in the fridge holding the ice cream. 

“Hah! You, as a gentleman, can give it to me. Also right now I’m emotionally unstable and need it more.” You tried to charm him with your most innocent smile and puppy eyes. 

“Then go and see a therapist??” He teased. Normally you would attack everyone who make fun of you. 

“Obviously you’re used to tell people what to do. Thanks I’ll keep your opinion in mind.” You said sarcastically pulling out the ice cream from his hand and quickly turned around. 

At the cash desk you run through all your pockets. “Ahh my stupid ass forget the money” you said to the cashier whose face only showed annoyance. You turned to leave the ice cream from where you had taken it but right beside you was the boy with the curls. 

“Here. You can take it” He could hear the sadness in your voice. 

“What? You’re not emotional unstable anymore? Hah.” He laughed, his smile remained you of something, someone. 

“Nah still in pain that Eleven might be dead. But I forgot my money...” you gave him a disappointed smile and left the market. Minutes after that you heard a voice shouting and running steps. He came to you and handed you the ice cream. 

“Hey. You really need it more than me. I’m just gonna tell you that El is all right and noting more.” He winged at you and you stared at his boyish smile. 

“Thanks! A lot.” You shouted as he waved a goodbye. 

•••

Days after the thing that happened in the market you and your family attended the10th anniversary party of your sister’s wedding. All the guests from the wedding were invited to their house, including the boy you danced with. You felt butterflies in your stomach only from the thought and excitement to see him again. You were sure that this feeling was because of the glass of wine. 

You saw the table with the cake and went in the queue. You stared at the boy in front of you. He was wearing jeans and a simple but still elegant white shirt. When the man giving the cake said “One for the lady” and gave you the plate, the boy turned and faced you while you put the first bite in your mouth. 

Hell no. Why is he here? 

Your mind just couldn’t believe that. Actually you didn’t want to believe it. 

“Ha! How are your emotions, love? Hope the ice cream helped you.” He laughed, you wanting so hard to punch him in his boyish smile. 

“For gods sake, what are you doing here? Are you following me? Are you here for your money? Are a weirdo who is buying ice cream and gives it to girl then follows them only to kill them?” When you were nervous you talked nonsense. Maybe it was from the wine again. 

“Yes and no. I’m not following you but I want my money back. And I don’t kill girls, I only charm them.” You heard him laughing when he saw your scared face. You felt the heat on you face. That laugh and that damn smile. Now you remembered that he was THAT boy. The boy you danced with 10 years ago. Tom Holland. “You’re Tom right?”

“And you’re the girl who stumbled on the wedding.” So that’s how he remembers you. You rolled your eyes. The soft face you remembered from 10 years, now had changed into more sharp lines but his smile was still the same. Unforgettable. 

•••

During the night you found yourself searching for him. And when your eyes spotted his fit figure, you waited to see his smile again. Every time he looked back at you, you pretended to be looking for something or someone else. Of course he wasn’t that stupid to believe to your bad pretense and a smirk appeared on his lips. 

Some time later you were sitting on the table with your family when you heard the song. Immediately your hands started sweating, knowing that he will come. And you were right. 

“You know that’s our song?” He placed his hands on your shoulders and whispered in your ear. At that moment you were taking a sip from you drink and when his whisper tickled your ear, you choked. 

“Ahm what? I’m pretty sure that’s not the song.” You faced him, giving him a sharp look because you knew your parents and everyone at the table were staring at you two. 

“Come on, dance with me.” He handed you a hand, a smile tugging at the edge of his lips. “Please.” 

Everyone was secretly waiting for your response and you accepted. What else you could do? As you were standing from your chair, somehow you stumbled, but before you hit the floor Tom caught you. 

“Still clumsy as the old times.” His laugh made you blush and feeling like a child in his hands. You stood up, cleared your dress from the dust and followed him to the other dancing people 

This time when you danced you didn’t hugged him. You placed your hands on his shoulders and felt his on your waist. Eyes staring at each other, both asking questions in your mind. You saw in his eyes they he was not really to ask and you took the first step. “So where are you now?”

“Now I’m at your sister’s backyard.” He giggled before answering. He wanted to tease you and see again how your look becomes more sharp when you were annoyed, your voice changed a little into more serious one. 

“You know what I mean. After the wedding we met several times at family gatherings and then you disappeared.”

“Well you know, love. I went to study in London and found job there. Stuff like that. What about you?” You noticed that he called you love again. You thought it was strange to call someone that when you barely know them. 

“Hmm me? As you can see I’m still here. Graduated from college here. I was planning to move out from my parents but the plan changed.” He nodded understandingly, but you felt how his body tensed when you came close to him. You wondered if you will feel the same butterflies from before. 

The rest of the song you spent in silence, your eyes flitting across his perfect curls, coffee eyes and pink lips till you focused at a familiar figure behind Tom. 

“What is he doing here?” You said with clear surprise in your voice. Tom turned to the direction, his hands still on you. 

“Who is that?” Tom looked at him then at you, his face showing confusion. 

“My boyfriend... Well Ex-boyfriend. Harrison.”


End file.
